Mischievous Gender Swap - spideypool
by Mentallyunstableteenager
Summary: Peter was on his way home to stark tower after a date with Deadpool when he got shot. he wasn't hurt but the shot had other consequences and he would have to live with them for a year. SpideyPool, Superfamily. M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**An: this is my first ever fanfic and I know it's not that good and I'm sorry if there is a lot of errors but English is not my first language. I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool or Spiderman.**

* * *

Peter never thought he would go on a date with Deadpool but never the less he was on the way too Sam's tacos to meet Wade.

Flashback:

Deadpool had followed Spiderman all night so he stopped on a rooftop to tell wade to go away.

"Wade stop following me"

"But Spidey I have something I need to ask you" Wade said sounding kind of sad.

"All right what is it" Peter said in a tired tone.

"Yeah okay Spidey it's my birthday soon so I thought I would ask you out on a date since Bob isn't in town to celebrate with me" Wade sounded hopeful but also kinda sad and Spiderman could not turn him down he couldn't just let someone celebrate their birthday alone not even Deadpool.

"Okay Wade I'll go with you"

Normal time:

It was a Saturday and Deadpool's birthday and Peter met up with Wade.

"Hi Spidey I almost thought you wouldn't show up." Wade said happy to have been wrong about him.

"Hi Wade happy birthday" Peter said he hadn't brought a gift for Wade since this was there first time talking outside their duties. Wade was just happy he came that was a gift in itself.

"Thank you, but is that outfit really necessary" Wade said pointing to Peter's spider suit. Wade was wearing jeans, t-shirt a sweatshirt and his mask to hide his face.

"Yes I'm trying to hide my identity and besides you are wearing your mask too" Peter said I wasn't that he didn't not trust Deadpool but he liked that no one besides his dads knew who he was under the mask.

"I'm just trying not to scare you away baby boy" Deadpool said.

They talk a lot while they ate or Deadpool talked a lot and Spidey answered it was nice and Spidey was beginning to think of Deadpool as a friend.

They said their goodbyes they parted ways Peter was swinging from building to building on his way to stark tower his stopped on a rooftop to think things over before he met his dads.

"Greetings Spiderman" damn it he was so focused on his date earlier that he was ignoring his spider sense, he turned around just before the man shot something at him, and then fleeing the scene while laughing. Peter was feeling dizzy, his vision going blurry he think he saw something red and black just before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hi I'm back with a new chapter. This time from Deadpool's pov.**

 **[White box]**

 **{Yellow box}**

Deadpool had followed Spidey after their date so he saw him get shot be… Loki. But why…

[NEVER MIND THAT HE PASSED OUT HELP HIM!] Wade jumped to the roof Spidey was on and ran to his side.

{Why does he have boobs now?}

[Yellow is right he didn't have boobs before did he?] No he didn't it must be Loki's fault. But at least he was breathing and it didn't look like he was hurt in any way. Deadpool stayed with him or her? until Spidey woke up.

"Ugh… Deadpool what happened" Spidey said sounding very tired. He was still lying on his back on the roof and had not noticed his um… 'changes.'

{Just say boobs}

"You got shot by Loki but it doesn't look like you was hurt, you just passed out" Deadpool was rambling.

"For how long was I out" Spidey asked trying to sit up. He quickly noticed something was of and looked down himself "and why do I have boobs" now sounding like he was close to a panic attack.

{Now he is starting to ask the right questions}

[In deed he is]

"We don't really know but we think it's Loki who did it when he shot you" Deadpool said still rambling a little.

"Do you have a mirror in one of those pockets" Spidey asked while he was taking his mask of still panicking. Deadpool did not comment on it he just found a mirror and gave it to the girl that was sitting in front of him.

{GOD SHE'S HOT}

[Not just hot she's burning do you see does big brown doe eyes of hers] now that you mention it she does have some beautiful 'eyes'.

[Focus Deadpool her eyes are in her face]

"I'm a fucking girl Deadpool. A girl! "She sounded mad at … him like it was his fault.

"Wow wow that's not a very pretty mouth you have there baby girl"

"Shut up you are going to help me explain what happened to my d… I mean Iron Man and Captain America so they can find a cure"

{Yes she is mad}

[Definitely mad]

"I don't think they would like to see me. In fact I'm pretty sure they won't like it since last I visited Stark Tower Tony tried to kill me, and when I left he yelled that next time he would" she looked like she would be the one to kill him if he didn't go with her. but suddenly her face change and it looked like she was going to cry "Okay I'll go just don't look at me like that"

{You big baby}

[He just helping a damsel in distress]

So they started going towards Stark Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I'm back with a new chapter, I hope you will like it please leave a review I would love to know what you guys think. We are back at Spiderman's pov.**

 _ **(Thoughts are in italic**_ **from now on.)**

* * *

They stepped in the door at Stark Tower

"Jarvis could you tell Tony and Steve that Spiderman is here" When his dads heard him refer to himself as Spiderman, they would know someone who didn't know his real identity was here.

"Yes sir" said the computer.

They walked in to the living room and not long after were Tony and Steve with them.

"Why is HE here" said tony looking angrily at Wade not noticing what had happened to his adopted son.

"Tony I don't think that's important right now since it looks like Spiderman is more a Spiderwoman" said Steve trying to calm tony down. It didn't work since tony now was panicking about his son being a daughter and how that was connected to Deadpool of all people.

"It wasn't his fault tony it was Loki who shot me" said peter before Tony could say anything.

"What happened" asked Steve calmly or as calming as he could in the situation.

"I was standing on a roof before going home when I sensed someone behind me" _or didn't but they don't need to know that_ "I turned around and he shot me I passed out when I woke up Wade was at my side" and I had boobs.

"And you are sure it was Loki" asked Tony after he had calmed down.

"Yes" they both said.

Deadpool was told to leave after telling the story about three times but he said he would be back tomorrow. Peter went to his room while Tony called Bruce so they could try to find a cure together. He just took his suit of and took a big t-shirt on and went to bed and cried he didn't even know why or what he cried about.

He heard his dad came in to his room. But he did not turn around to face him.

"Good morning Peter I went down to the store and found some clothes that should fit you better in your current state there was a very nice lady who helped me find it so I hope you like it" Tony said sounding very awkward. Peter didn't answer him so he left the room.

After sometime of him just lying in his bed pitying himself he got up and got dressed. He took some time to look at himself in the mirror. _The girl in front of him was staring at him trough the mirror she was pretty with her big brown eyes and long brown hair that was tangled up after sleeping, her body was slender but he could feel that she had a good amount of muscle, she also had some good curves._

He went down stairs were his dads was sitting at the dinner table finishing their breakfast. They looked up when they heard their child enter the room.

"m'ning sweetheart" Tony said with food in his mouth. Peter looked at his dad with a disapproving look on his face.

"Tony that's gross" Steve said from the other side of the table.

Peter sat down at the table and took some food and started eating.

"I was thinking about going out and buy some more clothes and maybe invite MJ to come with so she can help me" MJ had always been a good and helpful friend to peter and he was sure it was better to take her with him than him trying to buy stuff on his own.

"Good idea" they both agreed.

Another place in the galaxy two brothers was meeting to discuss the rules of their bet.

"I can't believe you did it brother" Thor said to Loki.

"Of course I did it, it is the easiest way to figure out who is right" said Loki.

Flashback:

Thor had just come back from a mission with the avengers, Spiderman and Deadpool. He tiredly sat down in a chair with a tired sigh.

"You sound tired brother" said Loki as he walked out of the shadows.

"It's the mortals faults"

"How can that possible be"

"They argue all the time and the one called Deadpool will not shot up and he keeps annoying the Bugman so he can't do his work probably"

"Oh you are talking about Spiderman and Deadpool I agree if they just kissed and got it over with it would help us all" Loki said thinking of away to either get them together in life or kill them both.

"Yes that would help but the man of steel would never allow it"

They started to come up with ways to get them together and after a while Loki got an idea.

"What if the Spider was a woman it would push things the right way"

"I still don't think his father's would let it happen"

They discussed this for a long time.

* * *

 **An: sorry if this chapter is really bad it was hard to write and I don't think I like the way it turned out but I am too lazy to rewrite it for a third time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: New chapter i know that nothing really happens but i didn't know what more to add so hope you like it.**

* * *

He called M.J.

"Hey parker what's up" he heard her say in the phone.

"Hey M.J. something happened and I kinda need your help with something" he said.

"You don't sound good, what happened are you sick" she sounded worried.

"No I'm fine but can you come to my place I need to show something"

"Sure I'm on my way"

Peter sat down on the bed and waited for MJ to show up he was nervous about how she would react. He had told her about Spiderman and she was one of the people that knew that he had been adopted by Tony and Steve.

"Miss Watson is at the door" Jarvis told him.

"Just send her up" his heart was racing in his chest.

"Hey Pete… oh excuse me I was looking for peter and Jarvis said he was in his room" she looked confused and embarrassed. She was wearing a cropped t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

"No M.J. it's me Peter"

"But you are a girl" she said bluntly.

"As I said in the phone something happened and now I'm like this"

"Ooookay so you somehow managed to get turned into a girl and now you need my help with something" she said it like it was somehow his fault.

"Yeah about that do you wanna go shopping with my dad's credit card?"

"Tony's?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Can I call you Penny?" she asked in a serious tone.

"No why would you call me Penny"

"Because you are a girl and it is just wrong to call you Peter when you look like that" she looked at Peter's new boobs when she said that.

 _How bad could it be to let her call me that and I will need a new name if I'm going to school again. And Penny is as good as anything._

"All right" he knew he couldn't win the fight any way.

"Then hell yes what do you need"

"Everything I only have the clothe I'm wearing now and a hairbrush"

They went down to the living room to get the credit card from Tony.

"Hi M.J." tony and Steve said when they saw her.

"Hi Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers me and Penny is going shopping" she said smiling and peter wanted to kill himself for letting her call him that

"Who's Penny" Tony asked.

Peter put his hand in the air "she means me" he said embarrassed.

"Oh then it's nice to meet you Penny" his dads said.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I refer to Peter as Penny in this chapter and her instead of him.**

* * *

They went to the mall and bought everything from clothes too shampoo and tampons (Penny hoped she would be turned back before she would need them) they had decided to get some food before they went back home. M.J. waited on the food at the counter while Penny sad at a table with all their bags. Suddenly a gloved hand was put on her shoulder from behind.

 _Where the hell had the spider sense gone?_

She was starting to panic a little when the unknown man said "Hey Spidey"

She turned her head and saw the masked man he wasn't in his normal black and red suit instead he was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, gloves and mask.

"Hi Deadpool" she said hoping he couldn't hear that her heart was in her throat. "What are you doing here?"

M.J. was on her way to their table when Penny looked back towards the counter and she send her a look that said go home I'll explain later.

"I went to the tower and tony said you were out shopping so I came here to see if I could help with anything like picking lingerie" he sounded to serious in Penny's opinion "but it looks like you are done already"

"Yes I'm actually on my way back to the tower" Penny got up and tried pick up all the bags.

"Then I'll help you with your bags"

"No I can do it myself" she knew it was a lie and she knew he knew.

"Even if you don't let me help I'll still follow you to the tower so do you want help?"

"…All right you can help"

Wade picked up all the bags except for the two lightest. They walked back to the tower together.

"Welcome back Miss Penny. I was told to tell you to call Miss Watson about your homework" Jarvis said as they entered the tower. Penny mentally cursed M.J.

"So you go by Penny does that have anything to do with your real name?" Deadpool asked Penny was happy that it was the only thing he picked up.

"No it doesn't it's just a random name" she sounded nervous.

"Okay then"

Penny convinced Deadpool that she could take the bags the rest of the way so he could go home. She got all the bags to her room with help from her dads. called M.J. and explained what had happend. And then she decided she could put it in her closet later an instead she began to make some adjustments to her spider suit. She had just finished her suit when she heard someone knocked on her door.

"Sweetie would you come down to the lab" asked Steve.

"Coming!" she yelled back.

Down stairs she found Tony and Bruce standing on one side of a lab table and Thor and Loki on the other side. Tony was yelling at the two gods.

"What do you mean?" he sounded angry and confused.

"Tony calm down" Steve said while walking over to his husband Penny follow and stood beside her dads "and Loki can you tell me why he is yelling?" he said patiently.

"I was just telling him that shell turn back to normal" Loki said in a calm tone. "… Eventually" he added with a sly smile.

"And when is that" Penny asked.

"Oh in only a short year"

She hoped her ears were playing a trick on her.

"A year" she said while slowly falling to her knees.

"Yes a mere year it will go by in a flash don't worry" he was smiling she couldn't believe her eyes he was smiling.

She didn't hear Tony yell at him she didn't see Steve jump in front of Tony to stop him from hitting the god of mischief the only thing she could think about was _now i'll have to use the tampons_. And then she blacked out in shock.

* * *

 **AN: I will probably not be able to update this in next week, since I will be on vacation with my family but I'll try my best to find time to write anyways.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: New chapter, I wrote some of it on my vacation while hiding from the real world.**

* * *

Penny woke up in her bed looking up at her dad's worried faces. At first she was confused but then she remembered what had happened.

"Good morning Penny are you alright?" her pops asked concerned.

"I think I'm okay" she said. "Did Loki say anything after I passed out?"

"He told us that there was nothing he could do to turn you back and that we could try finding a cure but that we would fail" her dad said in a slightly angry tone. "But we will keep trying no matter what he says I will keep trying sweetie"

"Thank you dad"

"We will go down stairs and prepare breakfast you can just come down when you are ready" pops said. She was grateful for a chance to be alone with her confused mind.

 _What about school and more importantly what about work, Mr. Jameson will kill me if I don't show up. And I need to talk to M.J. about the whole deal with period's eww._ A though crossed her mind that she didn't know if she liked. _What about Wade she knew he liked boys because he had complimented her body on many occasions and flirted with her in her previous body. What would he think of her new body would he still flirt with her like he used to? Or would he not even look at her?_ She tried to lose the negative thoughts but they kept coming back. _NO stop it its Wade of coarse he'll talk to us he is a good guy and he would never be that shallow._

She was sitting at the dining table with her dads when her phone rang it was Mr. Jameson.

"Hello sir" she said hopping she sounded like a boy or at least sick.

"Where are you Parker you where suppose to be working right NOW!" the man screamed sounding very angry.

"I'm sorry sir but… cough cough… I'm sick"

"I don't care if you are on the brink of dead you are coming to work NOW!" Penny held the phone father away from her ear.

Steve put his hand out gesturing that he would talk to Mr. Jameson.

"Hello Mr. Jameson I'm very sorry but my son is very sick and stressed so he will need some time of if that's alright whit you"

"Umhh hello Mr. Rogers" Mr. Jameson had a lot of respect for the captain and he often forgot (on purpose he didn't want to treat the kid differently) that he had adopted Peter together with Stark. And sometimes he was forced to remember and right now was one of those times. "I'm very sorry and I understand he can get all the time of he needs" he said quietly. They said their goodbyes and Steve gave Penny her phone back.

 _I love having pops around to show Mr. Jameson his place and he didn't even have to raise his voice._

 **AN: I know this was short and sadly didn't have any Deadpool but I just wanted to finish it for you. Deadpool will be back in the next chapter I think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: as promised Deadpool and most of it is from his POV. Sorry but I'm not good at first person view if you haven't noticed.**

 **{Yellow}**

 **[White]**

 _ **Thoughts are in italic.**_

* * *

Penny did not attend high school for the rest of the school year since she was capable of taking the exam from home, and her dads had agreed that it would be rather difficult to explain her situation and since it was her last year and soon summer vacation. She spend her free time on catching bad guys and hanging out with her friends and Deadpool. She liked him and they were now on pretty friendly terms.

* * *

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked myself.

[Who the hell would it be if not _her?_ How many people do you know who travel through the city like that] white mentally gesture to the figure swinging from building to building.

{Spidey!} Yellow yelled exited.

I teleported to a spot just above the swinging spider-girl and landed on her back.

"Hey baby girl!" I yelled.

"Hi Wade can you stop calling me that"

"Nope because baby boy doesn't fit no more" I pouted

I jumped of her back when they landed on a roof top. We had begun to hang out more often after he turned into a she but it is friendlier than I would like.

{I love her boobs in that outfit}

[Spandex is a wonderful invention]

"Second that!" I yelled. Noticing how the spandex complimented the curves of her body.

"So why did you jump me just now?"

"Do I need a reason to want to see my bae?"

[Tell me that you didn't just say that]

{Why not she is our bae}

"She is"

[It sounds like bæ which means shit in Danish]

{How do you know that?}

[Because the author is Danish you dimwit]

I ignored the boxes and their fighting they were starting to give him a headache.

"No I'm not your bae and are you sure you didn't what something from me?" why did she always have to be so negative.

"Now that you mention it I did have something I wanted to ask you"

"What is it" so impatient.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat before going back to the iron princesses?"

"Sure I just need to be home before 10 or my dad's will kill us both"

{Dads?}

[She can't mean them can she?]

"Wait a minute dads?" I asked confused. She turned red.

"Oh shit I… please tell me I didn't say that out loud"

"Oh you did" it dawned on me that those two had adopted a boy. "So you are the one they adopted. So your name is Patrick no that's a starfish... Pete? Oh i got it PETER!"

"Maybe… so food what should we get" she was clearly trying to change the subject and I let her.

{[TACOS!]} Yellow and white had stopped arguing _thank god_.

"Tacos!"

"I could have guessed" she laughed.

We bought some tacos at a stand and went to a rooftop to eat them. Penny had taken her mask of while mine was pulled just above my nose so my mouth was free. She was starring at my scarred chin and it made me uncomfortable.

"What are you starring at?" I asked trying not to sound angry but I hate when people stare at me.

"Your beautiful jaw" she said her cheeks turning a beautiful shade of red. "I was just wondering why I have never seen your face when you see mine all the time"

"Because it would scare you if you saw it. And you are so beautiful that it's a shame when you do hide your face behind that mask" now I was the one trying too chance the subject.

"But that isn't fair and I promise I won't think you are scary" _why didn't she just let it slide?_

{Oh that's sad I liked her}

[And now she's going to leave us like everybody else]

"You can't promise that" it saddens me that it had come to this, in my naïve hearth I had hope she would never have asked.

{You should have learned by now everybody is going to ask}

[And then they leave us either because you didn't show them or because you did]

"But I do I promise I will go on a real date with you even if you show me your face"

"And how do I know you'll keep your promise" I know she's not one to break promises but if she saw she would.

"You don't you just need to trust me"

{Cliché}

"What am I suppose to do. If I show you you'll leave me because I'm hideous, but if I don't you leave me for not trusting you!" _it's hopeless._

She walked towards me and looked me in the eyes and said "trust me" she sounded both sad and hopeful.

I looked at her and my defense crumbled I gave up and pulled my mask of. I didn't look at her scared that she would despise me.

{She's about to run away I can feel it}

[Maybe she's going to take pictures of your face and sell them to a horror site on the internet]

"Please look at me Wade" her voice soft like if you talk to a scared child or animal.

{Don't do it}

[She is taking pity on us like we are some kind of charity]

I looked up at her face and she put her hand on my cheek eyes wandering over my whole face. She didn't look like she was freaked out.

"You are beautiful in your own way" she said and then she kissed me.

* * *

 **AN: wow that's the longest chapter yet. And they kissed! Please let me know if you like the story or if there is something I need to explain better.**

 **Julie**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry that this chapter is late.**

 **WARNING: if you don't like to read about periods skip this chapter.**

 **Pops: Steve.**

 **Dad: Tony.**

 ***means explanation at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

I had gotten use to being a girl until the pain started. I woke up one morning a couple of days after I kissed Deadpool on the rooftop. And there was a pain like no other in my lower back and stomach it felt like someone had taken a hot butter knife and slowly inserted it into my flesh and when it was in they began to slowly twist it around. I felt something wet and sticky between my legs and I ran towards the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and threw my pajama pants across the floor they where covert in blood. I looked down my thighs and saw that they also was covert in blood I didn't know what to do so I just stripped all my close of and ran in to the shower and turned the water on. I tried to wash away the blood but it just kept flowing down my legs, after some tries I just gave up and sat down on the shower floor with the water still flowing. This was my second period the first one was painless and there was only one drip of blood and then it didn't come back before now about 3 months later. After my first period I had called M.J. and she told me that it was quite normal but since it didn't come back I was under the impression that I wouldn't have real periods since I originally was a boy.

"Penny where are you!" I heard my dad's yell from my room and then pops screamed. My head wasn't working right the only thing I could think about was the pain and the blood so much blood just running down the drain.

"PENNY are you hurt why is there blood everywhere?!" they was just outside the bathroom door now.

"What happened to you why are you bleeding?!" they sounded so worried.

"We are coming in!" dad yelled.

"No you can't!" I yelled if they came in they would find me naked and bleeding on the shower floor, but I couldn't get my body to move.

"Why not sweetie we want to help you" pops said.

"Jarvis unlock the door" dad told the AI.

They came in the door and I tried to shield my naked body with my arms. Pops kneeled in front of me.

"What happened honey" he asked dad standing behind him looking worried. "why are you bleeding and crying in the shower"

"It hurts" was the only thing I could say. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"What hurts?" pops asked patiently.

"My back and stomach"

"Why does it hurt?"

"So much pain and blood"

"I can see that but why? Where you out patrolling and got hurt?"

"No, no wound" the pain was overwhelming. "Period"

"Are you on your period?" dad asked. I nodded still crying and they started too laughed why where they laughing?

"Sorry sweetie" dad said "We though you where really hurt, Jarvis told us that you was bleeding badly.

"I'll go find some pain killers for you" pops said. "Tony can you find some clean clothes for her and get rid of her bed sheets?"

"Of course"

I was just sitting under the shower water crying and watching the blood flow down the drain while waiting for dad to come back with my clothes. He entered the room and sat my clothes down on the counter.

"Thanks" I managed to say.

"Always sweetie" he said and left the room.

It took me some time to figure out how to get out the shower, dry of, find my panties, put a pad in them and put them on, all without getting blood everywhere. I found out that the easiest way was out the shower, find panties, put pad in, go back to the shower, clean the last blood of, out the shower, dry legs and butt quickly, put on panties, dry rest of my body and put on the rest of my clothes.

I went down to the kitchen to get the painkillers, it smelled like hot coco in the kitchen.

"Here you go" pops said as he handed me a glass of water and five pills *****

I swallowed the pills with some of the water and sat the glass down.

* * *

I was sitting in my room when I remembered Wade we had planned a date tomorrow and I didn't think I would be able to go out whit this so I took me phone and texted him.

 _Sorry Wade but I can't go out with you tomorrow._

Soon after my phone rang so I took it.

"Hi Wade"

"Penny what's wrong? Are you sick? Are you hurt?" he sounded worried.

"No it's just… a girl thing I have to deal with"

"Oh it's that time of the month?"

"Yes it is"

"Can I come over? I'll bring ice cream"

"Okay" the thought of him coming over whit _ICE CREAM_ made me happy.

 ***I have no clue what kind of painkillers you use in your country but I take two Panodils and three Iprens every six hours. Panodil is just a normal painkiller you'll take when you have a headache but it makes the other work better and Ipren is against muscle pain.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: sorry this is late, I just got a dog so I'm busy trying to train him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I was eating chocolate alone in my room and it was starting to be too sweet when Jarvis said " the dope-ass fresh prince is here to see you.

"What who's here" I was confused.

"Mister Wade Wilson" he said like it was totally normal.

"Just send him up" I told the AI.

A few moments later.

"Hi sweetums I brought ice cream" he looked like he lost concentration for a moment muttered some I couldn't hear looked back at me and said "we didn't know what you like so we bought two kinds, lemon sorbet and plain vanilla"

"Thank you so much" I took the lemon sorbet out of his hands and started to open it.

"You'll need this" he gave me a big table spoon.

I sat down on my bed and began to eat the ice cream. I gestured to wade that he could sit down if he wanted to but he didn't.

"So what about our date" he asked "I know it has to be when you feel better, and if you want to back out, it's fine with me as long as we stay friends"

"No I still want to go on a date with …" the door was ripped open and in came an angry dad of mine follow by an uncomfortable looking pops.

"You are not going on a date with this maniac!" dad yelled.

"Take it easy Tony" pops tried to calm him down.

"No I won't Steve it's our daughter and she deserves better much better!"

"I know she deserves better than me, and I understand that you don't like me, or the feelings I have for your daughter, and if I was you I wouldn't let my daughter date me either (not that I have a daughter)" Wade said and I hated how little he thought of himself.

"Hey it's my life I must have a say in this!" I was angry at them all. Dad because of how he treated Wade, pops for not saying anything and Wade for giving up and thinking badly of himself.

"Of course sweetie and I have an idea what about a family dinner here in a week so we can get to know Wade before you go on a date alone with him" It sounded more like a war order from Captain America than a proposal from my pop. Pops could be rather scary when he felt like it so nobody wanted to refuse him.

"Great idea" Wade was the first one to break the silence. "what about next Saturday?"

"That sound great we don't have anything on Saturday, do we Tony?" pops pushed dad to speak.

"No we don't" he did not sound happy.

* * *

 **AN: More about me and my new poppy. I got him because I'm home alone a lot, and normally I just sit in a corner reading, drawing, writing, being on the internet and just generally not being social. So my parents finally agreed on buying me a dog. His name is Fenris (after the Fenriswolf from Norse mythology) and he is a miniature schnauzer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: thank you so much to all who has favorite and followed this story and thank you to Hearthsunny for reviewing. Please message me if you have questions or if you have fund an error I need to correct. I'm on vacation with my parents so sorry that I haven't uploaded for a while. Sorry for the bad grammar.**

 **Still Penny's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool or Spiderman.**

* * *

It was Saturday night and I was dressing up and trying to mentally prepare myself for Wade to come over to dinner with my dad's.

"Your guest is at the door." Jarvis told me and I would swear that he sounded amused.

"Thank you Jarvis I'll get it"

"No need miss, Mr. stark is already there"

 _No this can't be happening. Right now I'm happy Wade can't die._ I ran as fast as I could towards the door. And when I arrived I was chocked they were not trying to kill each other (yet).

"Hi Penny you look great tonight" Wade said as he spotted me.

Pops entered the hallway wearing an apron over his suit "welcome Wade it's good to see you" he said. I wanted to add "in one piece" to his sentence but didn't. "And just at the right time I just finished the food" pops said while removing the apron. We all went to the dining room to eat.

"It looks delicious Mrs. Stark-Rogers!" the merc exclaimed. We all silently starred at him.

"What?" the idiot asked. But no one commented on it.

"Yeah it looks great pops" I added.

We eat silently for a while which I did not mind at all because at least dad and wade wasn't trying to kill each other. But I knew that it couldn't last forever.

"So Wade what do you intentions for my daughter?" dad more demanded than questioned.

Pops and I froze not knowing if we wanted to run for cover or try to distract them before it ended badly.

"To make her happy and to be with her as much as possible before she leaves me again" Wade responded like it was obvious.

 _Don't say that, I won't._ Me and pops still kept quiet, while dad looked like he hadn't expected this answer and now was pondering if it was acceptable or not.

"Aha… what do you feel for her? Do you love her or is she just a toy to entertain you for a while?" he had calmed down but still clearly didn't like Wade.

It was too much for pops "tony would you stop the questioning!" he looked at Wade and added "sorry he is just worried that his daughter could get hurt"

"I know but I don't think I could hurt her even if I tried" he joked.

The room fell silent again until pops said "Penny it's your birthday next week have you invited Wade and MJ yet"

"I think MJ invited herself but Wade no I haven't really had I chance" I responded.

"Oh then we are celebrating Penny's birthday in next Saturday would you like to join us and a few friends for lunch?" pops explained.

Dad was fuming but wasn't fast enough to disagree.

"I would love to but I have a job and I can't finish it before that night, at about 7 or something" he replied.

I was kind of happy that he couldn't come but also kind of sad. _All the avengers will be there and they don't really like him that much. But I like him and I want to celebrate my birthday with him like I did with him._ While I was discussing this with myself pops had asked something and they were all looking at me some more happy than others.

"What do you say Penny?" Wade asked me. I was utterly confused. "We don't have to if you don't want to" he most have noticed my strange face, but it didn't help me understand.

"Sorry what?" I was so confused.

"I was saying that you could always go to Wade's place, when he came home and then stay there until the next day." Pops said very calmly. Dad did NOT look happy about the idea.

"NO I WONT ALLOW IT!" dad barked.

"I'm sorry but could you two leave the room while I discuss this with Tony" it was not a question it was a order.

We left the room _thank god_ that we did because it sounded like a new civil war was about to start in there.

"Well that went well" Deadpool joked.

I didn't answer I was still trying to figure out what had happened. A little while later it quieted down and pops opened the door and let us in again. Pops looked happy while dad was looking grumpy, it was easy to tell who had won.

"We agreed that if you want to Penny you can go to Wades place" pops said.

"Don't get to excided Deadpool I swear to find a way to kill you if you hurt her" dad dictated.

* * *

 **So what do you think, are you happy that I updated or are you angry that I didn't for a while tell me by reviewing this story thanks. I will try to write one chapter ahead from now on so I can update once a week.**

 **Once again thank you to all who have favorite and followed this story and thank you to Hearthsunny for reviewing.**

 **-Julie**


	11. Chapter 11

**An: hi I hope you are as excited for this chapter as I am. Do you like the new cover image? I made it.**

* * *

I was woken up by my dad, pops and Jarvis singing happy birthday. They gave me their present, it was in a big box blue and red paper.

"You shouldn't have my old one is good enough?" I didn't know how to react.

"It is better than the old one we got it made with vibranium" dad tried to clarify.

"So it's almost bulletproof and it is harder to cut trough" pops added.

I looked at the suit in my hands. I had noticed how the cloth felt different than my old one, but I couldn't believe that they had spent so much money on a new suit for me.

"Is something wrong Penny, you are as white as a ghost?" dad asked worried than I didn't like the present.

"No nothing is wrong, and I love it!" I brought them in for a hug.

Around midday people started coming to celebrate, and the most of them bought gifts.

The first one to arrive was Bruce.

"Here you go" he gave me a syringe with a dark liquid inside and a red bow tied around it. "It's a serum I discovered while trying to find a cure, it will increase your healing factor" He sounded very proud.

"Thank you"

The next one to arrive was Natasha.

"For you" it was two boxes. One contained a pair of high heeled shoes with a cobalt blue front, the other was a little spray can of some sort. "Its pepper spray to keep all the creeps away" I had a feeling that she meant a specific someone* and not just random strangers.

"I made it, so it's extra strong" Bruce informed me from across the room.

"Okay. Thank you Natasha"

The doorbell rang and in came Agent Coulson.

"Hi happy birthday from SHIELD" he handed me a box that was heavy for its size. It contained new and more advance gear.

"Thank you. Are you staying for lunch?" I asked.

"No I just came to deliver that" he excused.

"I'm sure you can stay for a little while Agent" said pops.

"If you insist" Coulson said suddenly changing attitude about the question.

Natasha's phone rang.

"Sorry I need to take this" she answered the phone "Hello… he did what now, I will kill him, okay, okay, he is an idiot, thank you for telling me, bye" she ended the call. "It was Clint's wife. She called to tell me, he will be late because he forgot" I could hear the venom in her voice.

Next time the door rang it was MJ.

"Hey birthday girl, how does it feel to be 18" MJ cheered, handing me a light box.

"Great thanks" I opened the box and in it was a cute cobalt blue dress with a red belt tied around the waist, there was also a purse that matched. "Thank you it's really pretty"

"I know it's pretty, go on try it on" she ordered. She went with me to my room so I could change into the dress.

After helping me with the zipper in the back, I turned towards the floor mirror and was surprised with how well it suited me. It made my legs look longer, my curves fuller.

"I knew it would look great on you and your long legs" she showed me a ribbon she had in her hand. "Here let my put your hair up" she put it up in a messy bun with the ribbon tied in front and a little hair hanging loose to frame my face.

"Thank you so much Mary Jane, it looks beautiful" I was stunned, the girl in the reflection didn't look like the awkward, nerdy teenager I was.

"No you are beautiful, I just helped a little"

We went down stair and saw that Thor had arrived.

"For you Penny daughter of Steve!**" he exclaimed giving me a flat rock with a bow tied around it.

"Thhaank you, it's a… rock" I said slowly.

"No child it's a Rune" I looked at it again and I could see a little design that looked like a weirdly shaped F, it also had a little hole for a robe so you could wear it around your neck. "It's the rune of Freya the goddess of love and it's called Fae, it means love, safety and riches but only if shared. Its wisdom and power are unlimited" he sounded like everybody knew this. I looked at the stone … Rune and wondered how it could be that people once believed that it could have that much power.

"Okay Thor… thank you for the Rune" I tried to sound happy.

"Loki helped me pick it he told me was fit for you" Loki had picked it. I became wary of the stone.

Half an hour later Clint arrived.

"Sorry I'm late traffic was terrible" he lied.

"Oh you wife said something different" Natasha fumed.

"You've talked to… to… my wife" Clint stammered.

"Yes and I swore to her that I wouldn't kill you, but she didn't say anything about yelling you deaf again!" she hissed. She then took him by the collar and pulled him out of the room.

When they came back Clint gave me a white box and a stack of drawings "my wife and kids made you these" in the box there was a beautifully decorated cake and all the drawings was of Spiderman. "first time I told my kids I met Spiderman they didn't believe me, you've always been there favorite" I just stared at the drawings many of them said things like happy birthday, you are the coolest and we are sorry that dad forgot, I didn't know how to react it really touched me that they would do this for me.

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I said "thank you so much they are amazing"

* * *

 **Wades POV:**

I had finished as quickly as I could, then I went home to change into a red hoodie and a pair of jeans I was still wearing my mask. It was around 7:30 when I arrived at stark tower. I went to the door and rang the bell. Penny and some red head opened the door.

[Who is that?]

{Maybe it's Black Widow in disguise?}

"You must be Wade I'm MJ, Penny's best friend and Peter's exgirlfriend" she offered me her hand and I shook it looking confused at Penny.

[Wait a second {EXGIRLFRIEND!}]

"Nice to meet you MJ" I would ask Penny about it later. "Are you ready to go Penny?"

{Don't ignore us}

"Yeah I have everything" she said gesturing to her bag and the white box.

[Ask her]

"Is there anything I can help you carry?"

{Don't you dare play gentleman at a time like this}

"No I got it" she turned towards MJ "bye MJ" she said and waved before starting to walk away with me.

[You are ignoring us Wade]

"Call me tomorrow" the red head shouted after them.

{Why didn't she tell us? I liked her}

"Yeah yeah" she yelled back.

We went to my car and drove to my apartment.

* * *

 **AN: this chapter was supposed to have smut, but it got to long so I cut it in half. The night at Wades will be in the chapter.**

 ***the someone is Deadpool**

 ****in viking era you would add the mothers name after the daughters name and if it's a boy you would add the fathers.**

 **Hope you like the chapter because my mom came in while i was writing to tell me that i had to walk the dog, she then asked me what i was writing I didn't know what to say.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

 **WARNING: this story is rated M and there will be smut in this chapter, so be careful about where you read this if you are under 18.**

* * *

We went into his apartment. It was messy and dirty but I didn't feel disgusted be the sight.

"Welcome to my humble home" Wade said as we entered the joined living room and kitchen. On the coffee table there was two small gifts wrapped in red paper, one with a blue bow and the other with a black bow.

"Just put your bags down where ever you like" he must have seen that I was fidgeting nervously with my bags. I put my bag down on an arm chair and put the white box on the table.

"It's a cake" I said as I opened the box. "Clint's wife baked it for me"

"Looks great" he went to the kitchen and came back with a rather big knife and two plates that didn't match.

We sat down at the coffee table and he offered me the knife "would you like to do the honors?" I took the knife and started to cut the cake Wade gave me a plate so that I could put the cake piece down on, the I continued to cut a piece more. But when I was about to do the second cut, Wade coughed and I moved the knife so the piece got bigger and started to cut, but again he coughed. We continued this until his piece was half of the cake.

"Those are for you" he said while pointing at the two presents with his cake covered fork.

I put my fork down and took the biggest gift it was the one with the black bow. I loosened the ribbon and remove the paper, and I was left with a black box with the name of a jewelry store on the top. I opened it and found a silver chain necklace it wasn't too wide or to slim.

"I want to give you jewelry but I also wanted it to be something you could use when you turn back to normal"

"Thank you it's just perfect" I moved on to the next present. Again when I removed the paper there was a black jewelry box. And when I opened it I found a matching silver chain bracelet, but it had a charm attached to it. The charm was a little silver present with red rhinestones on the ribbon.

"If you remove the charm you can use it when you turn male again"

"I love it" I hugged him.

When we separated I went to my bag. "I just remembered I also have a present for you" I found the present I had worked hard on making all week. I also brought my purse with me so i could use my phone to send MJ a picture of my presents.

"But why it's not my birthday?"

"It was your birthday on our first date and I didn't give you a present back then so I made you this" I explained and gave it to him. "But you only get to keep half of it"

I opened my purse so I could take my phone out, but something else caught my eye. _MJ you sneaky girl._ In my purse was a package of condoms.

 _ **Flashback:**_ _on our way down to the front door MJ had told me "there is a surprise present in your purse but don't look before you are at Wades" she had smiled a very mischievous smile._ _ **Flashback end.**_

 _So that's what she meant by surprise._

It hadn't taken him long to get the paper of. But he sat a while whit the shoe box in his lap, like he wasn't sure if he were allowed to open it. But then suddenly he tore the lit of and looked inside the box. He took the content of the box out like he could break it just by touching it.

"They are so cute. Why can't I keep them both?"

"Because little DP is mine" I tried to take the red and black wearing plushy from him but he dodged.

"But then little SM will be lonely" he said as he kept dodging my attacks.

"Then you'll just have to be together with me more" I said before thinking. _Oh no he'll probably take that as an invite to start stalking me, dad will be so pissed._

"Oh I'll make sure to do"

I was chocked this time he didn't dodge he just stood there as I flew towards him. I hit him a little too hard and he fell over with me on top. First we were confused then he started to laughed and I joined in. we laughed so much it hurt and when we stopped I was still laying on top of him, my face turned red just before he kissed me. It started out as a sweet kiss on the lips but quickly turned into a hot and passionate mess. It was sloppy and all over the place until he stopped it.

I looked confused at him. "Why did you stop?"

He looked down and said "if we continue I'll end up doing something stupid that you'll regret tomorrow" he looked away from me and his face change expression quickly, and I knew it was because of the "boxes". "I could end up hurting you" he sounded sad.

I took him by the shoulder "you forget Wade I'm not just any normal girl" I pulled him onto his legs again. "I'm stronger than you even in this form, so if anyone gets hurt it'll probably be you" I almost threw him up against the nearest wall.

While looking me in the eye he asked. "Are you sure you want it?"

"Yes I'm sure" I didn't know what had done it but I didn't stutter, I sounded confident and not like a awkward teenager. _Maybe it's the dress._

"Shoelace" Wade said like it was the most normal thing ever to say in this very serious conversation.

"What?"

"Shoelace it can be our safety word" he explained.

"O okay" I said slowly still not sure why he was so nervous.

"Okay if we have a safety word and if you swear to stop me if I go too far" he still didn't look sure. "Then okay we can do it"

I didn't say anything I just kissed him, wanting to pick it up were we left. At first he was hesitant but then the lust overcame him. The kiss quickly became sloppy and he started to move his mouth away from mine and down my neck to my half exposed collarbone, he sucked and bit it.

"Ahh!" a moan escaped me and I tried to muffle the sound with my hand.

"NO" he said and took my hand away from my mouth without looking up.

I put my hands up under his shirt. I could feel his muscles move under the scarred skin. I knew that his whole body was covert in scars, but I didn't care I just wanted to know what he looked like. **All** of him. I pulled at his shirt and he let me remove it. I just stood there a minute and stared at his perfect body, his muscles was toned on his chest and stomach.

"I know its so… so horrifyingly ugly" he said sounding sad "I wish I looked like I used to"

"Wade Wilson don't you dare call yourself horrifying or ugly while I'm around, I was just thinking that you have the most perfect body I have ever seen" I was angry why couldn't he see what I saw? "I wish I had my old body as well but I don't so I live with it" he just stood there looking at me with a blank face. _Great I scared him away. Well that's a first._ But then he kissed me again.

Suddenly I was on his bed panting for air, only wearing underwear. Wade had gone to look for condoms I think.

"SHIT! I could have sworn I had some!" he yelled.

"My… my purse" I manage to tell him.

"Your purse what do you want that for?" he gave me my purse. I opened it pulling out a condom. "Well well, who's been a naughty girl" it wasn't a question.

But I answered anyway. "MJ" he didn't ask.

He took the condom and put it on the night stand, before getting on the bed with me. We kissed and he unhooked my bra, I let the straps slide of my arms. I could feel my skin being set ablaze every time he touched me. He kissed me on my jaw line and behind my ear, playing with my earlobe before moving down my neck. He stops on the way down to kiss my collarbone. He moved his hands to hold my breasts, playing with my soft nipples making them harden. He started to suck on my nipples, making me moan loudly. I couldn't understand that he could make me sound/feel like that just by touching and kissing me. He moved further down and I could feel his fingers slip under the blonde rim of my panties, hooking onto them. He slid off the last piece of my clothes. He slowly moved one finger over my most sensitive spot and I moaned and threw my head back into the pillows. He did it again and again like he enjoyed seeing me like this. Suddenly without warning I felt something hot and wet where his fingers were before, it felt so good _to good_ and I arched my back on the bed.

"Are you ready?" he asked me while he tried to catch his breath. I couldn't answer so I just nodded yes. He got up from the bed and removed his boxers. Then I saw IT his hard member standing proudly. He was big. Back when I was a boy I hadn't been that small myself, but I was certainly not that big. He opened the condom and slit it on. I took myself in thinking that he couldn't possibly fit inside me. Wade positioned himself on top of me ready to enter. He looked me in the eye as he lowered his lower body towards mine. I could feel him hard against my entrance and as he entered he kissed me. It hurt a small bit in the beginning, but soon after the pain was swapped for pleasure. It had started with slow thrusts, but he picked up the speed when he was sure I was all right. Soon we were but moaning and screaming each other's names in pleasure. My sight got blurry and white around the edges as I was pushed towards my climax. Wade was changing his grip on my hot body, to make sure he trusted as hard and far in as possible. The last push came as he released inside me, the pleasure was so intense I couldn't control my own body or voice. He pulled out and rolled over so he was laying on his back next to me.

As we laid there both spent and sweaty I said "I didn't know you could be so quiet Wade"

"And I didn't know you were a virgin Penny" my cheeks turned red instantly.

"shut up Wade" I said. He smirked and I rolled over so I could hide my flush face in his chest.

* * *

 **AN: well that was awkward to write (my brother walked in once and my mom twice)**

 **Did you like it, its first time I have written smut of any sort.**

 **Julie**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: this fic is rated M for reasons such as: language, mentions of sex, smut and male x male relationships/smut so if you don't like then don't read.**

* * *

 **AN: hello again and thank you for still being here even after such a long time. If you are new then thank you for reading this story and be warned I'm bad at updating.**

* * *

Penny woke up to the smell of something sweet being cooked. So she went out of Wade's bedroom to investigate what it was. As soon as she opened the door she could hear someone singing and it didn't sound good, kinda like a mix of a dog howling and a cat's nail on chalkboard. She made her way to the kitchen and found the source of both the smell and the sound. Wade was dancing and singing while baking a mountain of pancakes, it wasn't just a normal stack of pancakes but a MOUNTAIN.

"Hey sweet chums" he said as he noticed me. "Don't you just love the smell of 372.844 pancakes in the morning it smells like victory"

I was confused and chocked so it took some time for me to answer. "You kept count?" I asked chocked.

"Of course who doesn't?"

"No matter who is gonna eat all of those?"

"Me and you" he said pointing form him to me as he said it. "You do like pancakes don't you?"

"Yes I like pancakes but I can't eat a mountain of them"

…

After I had eaten about 5 pancakes when I gave up, but Wade just kept eating more and more, until only a small fraction of the mountain remained. He leaned back patted his stomach and burped.

"That filled the spot" he sighed contently

"Did your mutation give you a near infinite stomach?" I asked honestly curios

"Nah I ate just as much before, the doctors called it abnormal, since chemo normally makes you lose your appetite but mine never changed" he explained.

…

"Do you think its save for me to go in?" he asked as we stood outside stark tower

"No but I'm not going in there alone" I answered slightly terrified to face my dad after what happened last night

"But he might kill me!" wade exclaimed

"We both know you can't die" I argued dragging him through the doors and into the tower

"That doesn't stop him from trying" wade tried to wiggle out of my grip

"That's right but if you act nice pops might" I got him into the elevator and told Jarvis to keep the door closed until we were at the penthouse.

When the doors opened we were meet by the sight of almost every avenger sleeping in the living room either on the couch, a mattress on the floor or simply just on the floor. Pops came walking out from the hallway that leads to his and dads bedroom. He had dad clinging to his shoulder as they stumbled their way towards me and Wade. Wade gripped my hand with his shaking one as my fathers came closer.

"Good morning Penny and Wade" pops greeted while dad lifted his head and looked at me with hazed over eyes.

"PENNY!" he yelled with slurred speech, he gapped my hand and fell to the floor and kept mumbling about a monster touching me and making his pure daughter dirty.

"Don't mind him" pops said "he decided to get drunk out of his mind with the others after you left with Wade"

"At least he can't kill me in this state" Wade mumbled clearly relieved.

* * *

 **AN: I just realized that last time I updated this story I hadn't even gotten my dog yet and now he is a year old and still the cutest little grumpy puppy.**

 **Sorry again for not updating I'll try to be better in the future but now I also have another story for another fandom, plus I started in school again after a 2 year long pause where I didn't go because of my mental health, so I have a lot of things on my plate right now.**

 **Julie**

* * *

 **Thank you to**

 **Shebomb** **for the favorite, follow and review**


End file.
